Je veux un héro un soir d'Halloween
by Hazel Malfoy
Summary: Pour Halloween, plusieurs filles des différentes maisons de Poudlard décident de réaliser le rêve de Dumbledore: unir les maisons. Mais personne ne pouvait s'attendre à la manière dont elles allaient procéder, surtout pas Draco, Harry et Ron....One shot


Hello tous le monde! Ceci est une songfic à prendre au second degré, c'est du pur délire et pourtant j'adore. Il y a du HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/LL dans un certain sens, enfin vous comprendrez en lisant. J'avais envie d'écrire une fic comme ça depuis pas mal de temps, et j'ai enfin trouvé la chanson et la manière dont j'allais le présenter. Surtout lisez, rewievez et amusez vous à l'imaginer, c'est fait pour. PDV Draco.

**Résumé: **Pour Halloween, plusieurs filles des différentes maisons de Poudlard décident de réaliser le rêves de Dumbledore: unir les maisons. Mais personnes ne pouvait s'attendre à la manière dont elles allaient procéder, surtout pas Draco, Harry et Ron...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, lieu, etc, appartiennent à JK Rowling, la trame est la mienne(même si ça a souvent été utilisé je pense) et la chanson s'intitule Holding out for a hero. J'utilise la version chanté par Frou Frou. Si vous la voulez dite le moi. ( Pour vous situer un peu c'est la chanson à la fin de Shrek 2, celle chantait par la marraine la fée, mais la version que j'utilise et différente, beaucoup plus pop).

**Je veux un héros...**

Ce bal, encore et toujours une stupide idée du vieux croulant. Pourquoi moi, Draco Malfoy, devrait être obligé d'aller à ce stupide bal, déguisé en plus. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir des filles de Poudlard en masquant ma beauté derrière du maquillage. D'accord j'exagère peut être, mais vous exagéreriez aussi si vous étiez forcé d'aller à un bal où une surprise était organisée par plusieurs filles de l'école, et surtout dirigée par la miss je sais tout, sang de bourbe que je déteste. Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça mais je doit me préparer, Blaise m'a convaincue que ça me changerai sûrement les idées, alors j'ai accepté d'y aller, mais pour satisfaire tout le monde, j'y vais seul. Ouaih, c'est cruel parfois d'être un Malfoy, trop de personne veulent vous accompagner quand il y a un bal, vous ne savez jamais qui choisir. Et j'adore ça. Je suis enfin prêt, j'ai pas cherché à faire dans l'exceptionnel, je suis habillé d'un costume trois pièces entièrement noir, j'ai mis une cape noire également et j'ai remonté la capuche. Avec mon teint blafard et mes yeux couleur argent, on pourrait croire que je suis un vampire. C'est parfait. Mais, je me dis en rigolant que je suis toujours parfais.

Je descend à la salle, presque tous les élèves sont présents. Le bal à même était ouvert aux première année. Le balafré, la belette et la sang de bourbe sont la également. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est les premières personnes que je cherche en entrant. Il n'y a pas à dire, Granger est peut être une horrible héritière de moldus mais elle est sacrément sexy habillé comme ça. Elle porte un corset noir orné de dentelles avec de très fines bretelles, une jupe noir également qui lui arrive au dessus du genoux, assez bouffantes, normale il doit y avoir un sacré paquets de jupons en dessous. Et pour finir, si c'était déjà pas assez aguicheur, une paire de bottes noire avec un petit talons viennent rehausser l'ensemble. Ses cheveux sont remontés en demi-queue, et elle à laissé une mèche devant. C'est vrai, je suis sang pur, elle est sang de bourbe mais quand même, si elle s'approche un peu trop la petite je lui sort le grand jeu. Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais, reprend toi mon vieux. Je me détourne un peu d'elle et j'observe les autres filles présentent. C'est drôle, elle sont presque toutes habillées de la même façon, et en plus soit en noir, soit en blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous préparent ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions car le grand sénile à lunette viens de prendre la parole. En même temps j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que Granger était sortit, étrange.

-"Cher élèves, je suis ravis de voir que vous êtes venu nombreux à notre bal d'Halloween. J'espère que ce début d'année c'est bien passée pour chacun de vous. Et soyez certains que je souhaite qu'elle se poursuive tout aussi bien. Trêve de bavardage, une élève est venu me voir il y a de cela quelque temps pour me demander la permission d'effectuer un petit spectacle durant ce bal. Il aurait pour but de réunir les différentes maisons et d'apaiser, ne serais-se que pour une soirée, les conflits. Je laisse donc la place à Melle Granger et aux autres jeunes filles qui ont répondues présents à son invitation. Melle Granger c'est à vous."

Je me demande bien à qui il parle parce que presque toutes les filles sont sorties. Même Pansy n'est plus là. Mais je ne pas le temps de chercher après que la grande porte s'ouvre lentement, de la fumée blanche et noir en sort. Soudain des musiciens font leurs apparitions sur l'estrade, pas très loin des professeurs. Tous les élèves se sont poussés dans le font de la salle, laissant ainsi le milieu complètement libre. Et c'est la que je commence à les apercevoir, au milieu de la fumée. Elles y sont toutes; Pansy, Granger, La petite Weasley, Brown, Parvati, Lovegood. Elles se tiennent droite, la tête baissés. Elles sont toutes terriblement.…mystérieuse. Même Potter et Weasley semblent sous le choc. Soudain la main de Granger se lève lentement, et elle la rabaisse très vite. C'est le signal, l'homme à la guitare électrique se lance, et là, je vous jure je n'y crois pas mes yeux, mais toutes ses filles commencent à avancer lentement au milieu de la pièce en se déhanchant et en fredonnant sensuellement. Elle se mettent soudain à danser et, je vous jure, Granger se met à chanter, et elle chante sacrement bien.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  
_

C'est envoûtant de voir toutes ses filles danser en même temps et d'une manière si.…attirante. Pour ma part, que la malédiction m'emporte mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Granger. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle sache aussi bien chanter, et d'ailleurs même ses amis non pas l'air de le savoir. Weasley à même l'air sacrément embêté de voir sa petite sœur chérie bouger comme ça. Soudain je vois que Granger pointe un doigt vers moi en me fixant de ses yeux chocolats, et elle continue de chanter tout en se mouvant diaboliquement.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _

Pas de problème ma belle, je serai volontiers ton héros.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life __  
_

J'adore. Elles recommencent à fredonner toutes en même temps. Je suis sur qu'il y a une sacré tonne de sort d'attraction la dessous. Sûrement une danse vélane, ça ne peut être que ça, sinon Granger ne serait pas aussi désirable. Oh par Merlin, je rêve où elles viennent de fondre sensuellement sur le sol. Non apparemment je ne rêve pas, elle danse bien à même les dalles froides du château. Et j'adore ça.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
_

C'est quoi Superman? Un truc moldu sûrement. Bref elle recommence à quérir un héros. Cette fille va me rendre dingue si elle n'arrête pas bientôt.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

Le guitariste part dans un jeu d'enfer, et voluptueusement et sans vraiment qu'on sans rende compte, les filles s'approchent toutes d'un garçon. Weasley va vers Potter, Lovegood vers La belette, Pansy va vers.…non elle va vers Londubat ( N/A: J'en mourais d'envie lol !) et devinez un peu vers qui se dirige Granger, vers moi exactement et tout en continuant un chanter d'une manière plus douce, presque en parlant, elle se met à tourner autour de moi et à se lover tout contre moi. Elle est dingue cette fille, et moi aussi car je ne la repousse pas.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me _

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Et la sans prévenir, entre d'eux fredonnement, toutes les filles embrassent les garçons avec qui elles sont. Je rêve parce j'adore ça. Et je prolonge le baiser, je l'intensifie, se qui semble avoir quelque peu surpris Granger qui me regarde étonné avant de sourire. Puis elle se dégage, je ne peu pas la retenir, dommage. Elles retournent toutes au milieu de la piste et entame une dernière fois le refrain, mais elles semblent encore plus irréelles. Un vent souffle leurs cheveux, mais ne semblent souffler qu'elles. Elles sont merveilleuses, même ma sang de bourbe m'a conquis.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

Elles terminent sensuellement en se regroupant au centre, et d'un coup elles disparaissent, aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient arrivées. Comme un rêve. Toutes la salle semblent alors se réveiller. Londubat s'est semble-t-il évanoui sous le choc, comme je le comprend. Pourtant elle était pas si mal Parkinson, mais elle ne vaut vraiment pas Granger. Une merveille enfantait par des monstres, c'est dingue. Les filles refont leurs entrées sous les applaudissements, la musique douce d'un slow se fait entendre. Granger à visiblement réussi sont pari, des couples se forment déjà, et de toutes les maisons. Blaise danse même avec une Pouffsoufle au regard d'un noir de jet. Moi je cherche Granger, elle pourra dire ce qu'elle voudra, après ce qu'elle nous à fait, ce qu'elle m'a fait, elle ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement. Je l'aperçois, bien sage, apuyée contre le mur. Elle me regarde en souriant. Je m'approche d'elle, je met mes deux mains autour de son visage, elle est à ma merci.

-" Je peux savoir la raison de ce petit jeu Granger ?" je lui demande, en la fixant.

-" Alors ça ne t'a pas plu ? J'aurai pourtant pensé le contraire tout à l'heure." me répond elle avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-" Si, mais c'était trop cours." Et sans savoir pourquoi je l'embrasse encore, encore et encore. J'aurai passé la soirée entière à l'embrasser.

Des couples stables entre les maisons ce sont formés grâce à cette soirée. Le plus improbable étant celui de Pansy et de Londubat. Moi et Granger on n'est pas sortit ensemble. On s'est cherché souvent, on s'est trouvé parfois. Mais rien d'officiel. Pourtant mes préjugés ont changés croyez-moi. Entre nous ce n'est ni de l'amour, ni du désir. C'est du plaisir, et peut être bien de l'amitié. En tout cas, une chose et sur, il y a et il y aura toujours du respect. Et oui, maintenant cette fille, Hermione, je la côtoie et je la respecte.

Fin.


End file.
